(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual sensor network system, and more particularly, to a virtual sensor network system for convergence of heterogeneous sensors.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An intelligent vehicle is a vehicle that reads interior and exterior information of a vehicle using a sensor, recognizes conditions by processing information based on an algorithm, and performs appropriate measures according to the recognized conditions.
Specifically, various sensors may be used in the intelligent vehicle such as a homogeneous sensor and the sensors each have different characteristics. Additionally, various algorithms may be used such as an algorithm the performs a same function using various methods, and characteristics of a single algorithm may change depending on a change of parameters.
Moreover, each system developed by variously combined sensors and an algorithm may be verified by being applied to a test vehicle and during the verification process and performance according to the changed the sensor and the algorithm may be tested under the same conditions.
However, during the development or changing of the sensor and the algorithm, the process of applying and verifying the developed or changed sensor and algorithm to the test vehicle is required and the development cost and time are consumed due to the driving verification of the test vehicle
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.